The Christmas Special That Never Was
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Have you ever wanted Christmas themed tooth-rotting fluff? You got it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This one-shot is for the DW Secret Santa on Tumblr for my partner, lost-in-fictional-worlds. She wanted a pairing from the Russell T. Davies era, and I love Nine and Rose so much, so I'm making them a Christmas-y drabble, set in between Boomtown and Bad Wolf.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Rose mumbled something under her breath, and slammed an arm down on the nightstand next to her bed.

She reached out until she found her mobile and snapped it open. "'Lo?" she grunted.

"Rose!" her mother squeaked on the other end of the line. "What're you doin' asleep at three in the afternoon, sweetheart?"

Rose picked her head up a fraction of a centimeter to stare at her alarm clock blearily. "Mum, it's seven in the mornin' on the TARDIS."

"Talk about one hell of a time difference," her mother commented.

"Yeah," was all she said.

There was such a long pause Rose started to drift off once more.

"Anyways!" her mother exclaimed, forcing her back to consciousness. "Tomorrow's Christmas, Rose. D'you think you can convince himself to bring you 'round for the week? We can go to that Christmas Eve party at your gran's we always do, and then you can open presents with Micks and I on Christmas mornin', and I know Shareen's been dyin' to see you, so you might as well stay till New Year's for her party."

"Slow down and take a breath," Rose mumbled. "I don't think I can get the Doctor to bring me, 'cause you know he's not for the domestics, mum."

"Well, he bloody owes me, doesn't he?" she insisted. "Bringin' you home an entire year late, and don't think that slap was enough! 'Sides, that alien would do anythin' for you."

Rose snorted. "Doubt it."

"Just ask, sweetheart, please? It would be nice to see you. I know Mickey and Shareen would think so, too."

"I'll ask when I wake up," Rose said pointedly. "Gimme another two hours at most, mum. Then I'll ring you."

"Fine," she huffed. "But, how am I supposed to know when a good time to call you is when that spaceship of his changes times every other week it seems?"

"Oi!" Rose protested. "It's not a spaceship, it's a TARDIS. She changes the times dependin' on when we get back from adventures. That's really quite considerate of her when you think about-"

"Oh God," her mother groaned. "You sound just like himself. You better drop that before your gran's. She'll be sayin' travelin' hasn't done you any good, Rose."

"Goodnight, mum," Rose said.

"Night, Rose. Love you sweetheart!"

Rose snapped the phone shut and rolled over into the pillows.

…

Rose had honestly forgotten that her mother called since she was half asleep until her mobile alerted her to a text while she was fixing the morning tea.

She pulled the phone from her pocket and checked the screeen.

_Mickey, 10:40 AM, Heard from your mum you're coming home for Christmas! Can't wait to see you, babe. _

Rose groaned and felt the strongest urge to throw her mobile in the closest black hole.

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked behind her.

"Mickey," Rose said. "He and my mum are gangin' up on me."

"About what?" the Doctor asked, and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was frowning.

She busied herself with putting the tea bags in the mugs and getting the sugar from the cabinet.

"Comin' home for a week for the holidays," she said, still in motion, now getting the bread out for toast.

The Doctor's hands came to rest over hers to still them and he took the bread from her to slice. "Thought you just went to visit a couple weeks ago?" he asked.

Rose sighed. "See?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother that thought this would be so easy. "Told her you were all about the no domestics approach."

"I am," he said gruffly. "Although," the Doctor mused. "Would be interestin' to see your mother hold her own against Harkness."

"She's not gonna slap 'im if that's what you mean!" Rose giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I heard my name!" Jack called as he arrived in the kitchen, taking his usual post by the toaster, ready to push down the lever. "What are we talking about? Who gives the most mind-blowing sex?"

The Doctor barked out a "Harkness!" as Rose's cheeks reddened.

"We were discussin' me goin' home for the holidays," Rose said.

"You should," Jack said simply, shrugging.

"What about travelin'?" she asked, lips pouting as she looked at the Doctor. "A whole week of stayin' still?"

"I figured you'd want the break after the Slitheen, no?" Jack asked, studying her.

"Oh, my God!" Rose exclaimed, her hands flying up to cover her neck. "I can't go home like this! My mum will either slap you for lettin' me get hurt or thinkin' it's some sort of weird alien claim your people do!"

"I got concealer!" Jack piped up. "Proper fifty-first century concealer. If it can do wonders to a Gashtra hickey, it'll cover up those marks."

"A Gashtra _what_?!" Rose asked, bursting into laughter.

"Never mind that, Rose. D'you wanna go home?" the Doctor asked.

"Well," she began. "It would be nice, but-"

"But what?"

"You already said, you didn't wanna take me, didn't you?" she asked.

Jack frowned at that. "Why?"

"He's all about the no domestics-"

"But what about you, Rosie? He's gotta realize you have a family!" he protested.

"He's right here," the Doctor grumbled. "And I believe I just asked if she wanted to go home," he pointed out.

Rose bit her lip, frowning. "What about the two of you? Can't have you galivantin' off on your own without me," she teased, although a line of worry creased her forehead.

"We'll go with you," the Doctor replied, shrugging.

"Even Jack?" she asked.

"You've been tellin' your mum about him for ages, maybe she should meet him. 'Sides, think of all the hell he'll cause! Christmas won't be borin'."

Rose smiled at that. "I suppose not. What d'you say Jack?"

"Turkey, presents, and parties?" he asked, "Count me in!"

…

When they arrived, Jackie wasn't home, but Rose let them into the flat with her key.

"We'll just wait here and surprise her," she said.

"Dunno why we can't just wait in the TARDIS," the Doctor grumbled.

"Oh, stop bein' a grump," she joked. "Think of the heartattack you can give my mum."

At that, the Doctor's face split into a grin. "Fantastic!"

So, they all settled onto the couch to watch bad telly and wait for her mother. The Doctor didn't last very long.

"Who watches this rubbish?" he asked disdainfully, as another rerun of _EastEnders _played.

"I did!" Rose exclaimed offendedly. "This was one of my favorite shows."

"When is your mum comin' home anyways? This is the third show and still no sign of Jackie!" the Doctor protested, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling, making very much a portrait of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Wanna take a walk?" Rose asked.

"A what?" he asked.

"A walk," she repeated. "You know, fresh air and all that. Plus, you might actually shut up for a few minutes."

"Fine," the Doctor agreed. "Let's go, Jack." The Time Lord pulled himself off the couch, before offering his hand to Rose to pull her up.

"You two go on," Jack said. "I'm catching up."

The Doctor shook his head and muttered, "Bloody apes and their television."

…

The chill in the air made the Doctor feel refreshed, and he was quite content to be having this stroll in the park across from Rose's flat.

Rose however, seemed to be feeling the opposite. He could hear her teeth chattering from her side.

"Cold?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," she bit back. "Just a little nippy, 'innit? Remind me again why we went for a stroll in the middle of December?"

"Speakin' from the point of view of the TARDIS-" the Doctor began.

"Yeah, yeah. It's really all months at once," Rose grumbled. "I'm not feelin' it right now, though."

"Would you like me jacket?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he wanted to slap himself for sounding like a lovesick fool.

She paused in her walk and turned to him. Rose studied his face for a second, but he couldn't find it inside himself to turn away. The corners of her mouth crinkled in a smile, like she saw the answer she was looking for. "You would lend me your jacket?" She was asking for clarification, but he also knew she was giving him an out.

"You're cold," he pointed out, hopefully more nonchalantly than he felt. "Why would I want to spend time outside when all you're goin' to whinge about is being cold? Makes much more sense to give you my jacket. I can regulate my body temperature," he finished with a sniff of derision, making it quite clear that he thought he was superior to her.

She just smirked at him like she saw right through his little act. "Sure, Doctor. Your jacket would be nice."

"Right." He paused and placed his hands on his jacket to shuck it, only to frown a few moments later. "Ah-"

"If you're about to point out that this doesn't mean anything, I will slap you," Rose said cheerfully, already reaching her arms out for the jacket.

This time he shivered in rememberance of Jackie Tyler's slap, and thought he might not want to find out what her daughter's felt like. He sighed and preceded to take off the jacket. "Here," he said haughtily, holding it out like it might bite him. "Do us a favor, and make yourself warm."

Rose laughed. "Thank you, Doctor." She hummed happily the moment she was wrapped in the jacket's embrace. "It's all nice and warm inside! No wonder you always wear this thing!"

His cheeks flushed with pride. "The TARDIS _does _pick out rather fantastic things, doesn't she?"

"Mmm," she hummed placatingly. "I'm still not sure she really likes me."

"She likes you," he assured her. "More than, in fact. Trust me, I've had plenty of companions, and I know how to tell when she doesn't like someone."

Rose frowned at that. "You've had plenty of companions?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably at the fact that he shared too much personal information with Rose once more.

"Ah, well. When I say companions, I mean people who were passin' through, not-"

"It's okay," she said softly, "I knew you must have had someone before. You're not exactly a spring chicken, yeah?" she asked, turning towards him and poking her tongue between her teeth and making him forget how to breathe.

Her expression sobered immediately after that. "What happened to them?" she asked, eyes lifting to meet his.

The Doctor stopped walking. His head and eyes were trained on the ground, and he could feel the blood roaring in his ears. "They died, or got lost, or chose to move on," he said so softly that Rose wasn't sure he spoke at all. Suddenly he felt over-exposed in his jumper and jeans.

"You know I'm never gonna do that, yeah?" she asked.

His eyes lifted to meet hers, and a faint smile graced his lips. "Whatever you say, Rose Tyler."

"I am!" she insisted. "I love travelin' with you, it's fantastic!"

The Doctor just shook his head at her, before continuing his walk.

"Thank you for bringin' us here," Rose said a few moments later after the silence became overwhelming.

"Was nothin'," the Doctor insisted.

"It _was_," Rose pressed. "It meant the world to my mum, me too."

"Dunno why we brought Jack along, though," the Doctor sighed. "Remind me again who's idea that was?"

"Yours!" Rose exclaimed happily. "You said, 'Well, Rose, if we don't bring him 'round your mum's just gonna keep callin' and askin' you to bring this man you keep talkin' about,'" she said in a terrible mockery of his Northern accent.

"Is that supposed to be me?" he asked, offended. "I sound nothin' like that!" he huffed.

"Sure you're not a bloke from Manchester?" Rose asked bemusedly. "You sound just like my cousin Rod whenever me and my mates used to make fun of 'im!"

"'My name's Rose Tyler, and I'm sooo in luuuurve with Jack Harkness!'" the Doctor said in a high-pitched imitation of what Rose's accent was supposed to sound like.

Rose laughed, holding her sides and gasping for breath. "Please tell me that's not what I sound like!"

"Swear on me heart!" the Doctor told her, barely able to contain his own laughter.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lyin'."

He grinned at that. "Maybe I am exaggeratin' a bit, but the bit about Jack is true, isn't it?"

She scoffed. "He wishes."

The Doctor tried to ignore that his heart soared at that comment. "Oh? No love for the captain then? Even after that all secret gift for him that I wasn't even allowed to know?"

"Because it's partly your gift too!" Rose exclaimed. "If I told you, you'd know what your own Christmas present is."

"So?" he pouted.

"Presents are supposed to be a _surprise_," she said exasperatedly.

"I'm horrible with surprises," the Doctor pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "Why d'you think I've had to hide this with the help of the TARDIS?"

"She does like you," he pointed out, like he knew all along. "Told you."

Rose shrugged noncommital. "Suppose."

When they had made a full lap around the park, the Doctor stopped.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"D'you think we can go back to your mum's and you can make that hot chocolate that you make on the TARDIS with the cinnamon and marshmallows?" He shuffled his feet in the snow.

She laughed. "The hot chocolate you supposedly hate?"

"I never said I hated it!" he protested.

"You spat it out, and said it was the most revoltin' thing you had ever tasted," Rose said flatly.

"That was when Jack made it," the Doctor said.

"He followed my recipe," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"He didn't follow it right," the Doctor said brusquely. "An', can you hand me back me jacket? Can't go into your mum's flat half naked."

She rolled her eyes, but handed over his leather jacket. "Only you would think bein' without your jacket is half naked, Doctor."

He practically yanked it out of her hands and stuffed his arms in the comforting leather. "You still never answered me," he pointed out.

"About?" she asked.

"The hot chocolate," he said.

"Oh. Well, sure, yeah. I'll make it."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor grinned manically at her, and grabbed her hand in his. "Run!"

They took off running for the Powell Estates, laughing and completely besotted with each other.

…...

Rose had just finished up the hot chocolate and was pouring it into the three mugs she set upon the counter when she heard the turn of a key in the lock.

She almost spilled the chocolate on the counter in excitement. "It's my mum!" she whispered to Jack and the Doctor, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello?" came the confused call of her mother from the doorway. "Rose, is that you, sweetheart?"

She set down the pot and rushed out to the hallway. "Yeah, it's me!" Rose beamed at her mother and held her arms out.

Her mother, bless her, looked like all of her wishes had come true. "Oh, you came!" she said excitedly. "I told you himself would take you anywhere you wanted to go!" Her mother hugged her tightly against her, and Rose smiled into her shoulder.

"Nice surprise, then?" she asked.

"Of course," her mother agreed. "Where's himself, then? Out in that box of his? And what about this Captain Cheesecake Mickey was on about?"

As if on cue, the Doctor cleared his throat from the doorway to the kitchen. Jackie pulled away to see the two of them standing next to each other, and Jack's mouth twisted into an impish grin.

"Hello, Ms. Tyler," Jack drawled out. "I can see where Rose gets her good looks from."

Rose rolled her eyes, but the Doctor grunted in disapproval. "Watch yourself, Harkness," he warned. "Her slaps are lethal."

She chuckled at that. "Well, he didn't exactly bring me home a year late," Rose pointed out.

"Still on that," the Doctor grumbled.

"He is a charmer, Rose, I'll give you that," her mother said, cheeks reddening from Jack's comment.

"Oh, he's an old flirt. Randy, that man is," she told her. "Don't pay him any mind and you two will get on like old friends."

Jack placed his hand on his chest in mock affront. "I am offended, Rose Tyler! I can't be friendly to your mom?"

"Not in the way you're thinkin'," Rose said, grinning at him, her tongue in between her teeth.

"What were you three up to?" Jackie asked, eyeing Jack's physique appreciatively.

"I was makin' hot chocolate," Rose told her. "Want some?"

"Nah, love. Thanks, though. I gotta start gettin' ready for your gran's. Those two comin'?" Her mother inclined her head towards Jack and the Doctor.

"I'm up for anything," Jack promised. "And I mean-"

"Jack," the Doctor threatened lowly. "Just say yes or no."

"Yes," Jack huffed. "I would love to."

Rose grinned. "Just take it easy on my gran, will ya? She's got a weak heart as it is."

"Cross my hearts," he said solemnly.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly, turning to look at him. "What about you?"

The Doctor was about to say not in a million years, Rose, when she gave him the most adorable look he'd ever seen on any species combined. He sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy meself."

The answering grin she gave him was enough to make his hearts stop.

…..

The Doctor knew this was a bad idea.

Not only were both of his companions completely sloshed, so was Rose's mother. And Rickey the idiot. And Rose's gran. Pretty much every silly little ape at this party was sloshed, while he sulked against the doorjamb, waiting for the night to be over.

"Hiya, Doctor!" Rose greeted cheerfully. "Why're you sulkin' in the corner like a grump?"

"Cause I am a grump," he pointed out, although his face threatened to break into a smile at her silly little grin.

"You only pretend that," she insisted. "I know you're a big ol' softie. 'Member when we came home after the thingie with my dad and you cuddled me all night 'cause I told you I was 'fraid of nightmares? But the nightmares didn't come, 'cause I had you as my teddy bear!"

His cheeks reddened at the reminder, but his mouth pulled into a smirk. He was going to have such good blackmail on his blonde companion later.

Rose looked up at the ceiling by his head. "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You're standin' under the mistletoe!" she said, beaming up at him.

The Doctor gulped. "Rose, err, I don't-"

But before he could get a word in edgewise, Rose was stretching up on her toes to plant a very wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. She pulled back with a large SMACK!

"There," she said satisfied. "S'a Christmas tradition, 'innit?"

The Doctor tried very hard not to laugh. "Suppose," he shrugged.

"D'you wanna dance?" she asked him, extending her hand towards him and waggling her eyebrows.

It was at this exact moment that Single Ladies blasted through the speakers and Jack let out a very unmanly squeal of excitement.

His mouth quirked into a grin. "I don't think I'm a single lady, Rose."

"Oh, right," she said, "cause you're with me! See ya!"

Before the Doctor could register what his drunk companion had said, she took off towards Jack and Mickey gyrating on the living room floor like a couple of horny teenagers. He sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. This was going to be a very hard night.

"Come 'ere, you!" Rose's gran announced, barreling towards the Doctor at full speed. "Gimme a big ol' kiss for bringin' my granddaughter 'ome! You're standin' under the mistletoe, mister!"

The Doctor grimaced in horror and strode towards the kitchen with a purpose. He was going to need a drink.

…..

"OH, RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE-" Jack sang out as they made their way across the estates.

"AND IF YOU EVER SAW IT, YOU WOULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS-" Mickey picked up.

"ALL OF THE OTHER REINDEER, USED TO LAUGH AND CALL HIM NAMES-" Rose continued, then paused, "Your turn, Doctor."

He looked affronted. "Beg your pardon? Why would I sing Earth Christmas songs at the top of my lungs? _I'm _not sloshed."

"S'your own fault," Rose shrugged. "I saw you get a drink earlier, but that was the only one."

"Doesn't matter, babe," Mickey assured her. "I'll pick it up. THEY NEVER LET POOR RANDALF-"

At this, the group all burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you just say Rudolph?" Rose asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, that's his name," Mickey insisted.

"Listen-" Jack started.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Look, apes, it's four in the morning, and it's Christmas tomorrow. I'm sure no one appreciates your domestics outside. So, if you could, shove it into the flat?"

"Doctor," Rose whined, hanging onto his arm. "When are you gonna kiss me again?"

The Doctor almost regenerated right there.

"WHAT?" Mickey roared, lunging for the Doctor's throat, sending Rose sprawling onto the frozen concrete.

Jack instantly picked Rose up and brushed her off, and the Doctor batted the idiot away like he was nothing and held him by the collar.

"Don't ever lay a hand on me, or hurt Rose. Rose? You alright?" he asked, looking over towards his blonde companion.

"Fine, yeah," she assured him, looking at Mickey with wide eyes.

"Sorry, babe," Mickey apologized. "Just...he kissed you? We just broke up, yeah?"

"Actually," Rose said grandly, "I kissed him."

Jack whistled lowly.

"He was under the mistletoe," Rose explained.

"Oh!" Mickey said, grinning. "Okay!"

The Doctor sighed. "Jack, d'you think you two can make it to Rickey the Idiot's flat without harming anyone else?"

"Why do I have to babysit?" Jack scowled. "I wanna stay with Rosie."

"That's exactly why," the Doctor grumbled. "We'll see you both in the morning when you all sober up. Christmas, remember?"

Jack's face lit up at the reminder. "Presents!"

"Yeah. Now, go upstairs and to bed."

Jack sighed loudly, and dragged Mickey up the stairs by the arm. With that, the Doctor turned his attention back to Rose.

"Look at how much trouble you already got us into and it's only day one," he mused.

"M' sorry, Doctor," Rose said guiltily, toeing the ground and looking down.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. "Let's get you to bed, alright? We can talk in the morning."

"You promise?" she asked. "Cause I probably won't 'member and you never wanna talk about feelings."

He gave her a sad smile. The Doctor placed a kiss to the top of her forehead and laced his arm through hers. "Come on, you."

….

There was a loud knock on the TARDIS doors about 9am. The Doctor went over to the doors and opened them.

Rose winced at the sight of him. "If my headache and lack of memory is anythin' to go by, I made a complete arse of myself last night, and I'm sorry."

The Doctor smiled at her. "S'alright. We all do that sometimes."

"You especially," she told him, poking her tongue between her teeth.

"Oi!" he protested.

"Go on, tell me. What'd I say?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Well," he started. "Let's just say, you said I was your teddy bear and kissed me under the mistletoe, and then you, Mickey, and Jack sang Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer at the top of your lungs on the way home."

Rose cringed. "Please tell me it was a good kiss at least."

"Not gonna lie to you, Rose," he said solemnly. "It was sloppy."

She groaned. "I promise my kissing skills are nothin' like that."

He smirked. "Really? How are they then, Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor's hand had landed on her arm unknowingly, and he could feel her breath on his cheek. He closed his eyes, thinking this would be it. This would be the moment he finally kissed Rose Tyler, and then…

"Rosie!" an excited yell came from behind them, and they jumped apart.

"Yeah, Jack?" she asked, sounding a little hoarse.

"Your mom wanted me to come find you two. She said breakfast, then presents."

"Oh, right. Thank you for reminding me why I came in here," she said sincerely. "You two go on, it'll only take a second. Besides, mum's blueberry waffles aren't somethin' to be missed."

Jack's eyes lit up. "I love waffles! See ya guys there!"

"I'm bein' kicked out of my own ship?" the Doctor huffed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Rose promised, walking towards her room.

He sighed, and opened the door.

…..

Rose emerged from the TARDIS a few moments later, arms laden with gifts. "I've got the presents I promised, mum!" she exclaimed, setting them down under the tree.

The Doctor beamed up at her and patted the seat next to him, which she gladly took. "Rickey was about to riot in there," he told her solemnly. "Thought Christmas was family time?"

"I am family!" Mickey piped up defensively. "More than you, spaceman! I've been here since I was six Rose, hasn't I?"

"Yeah," she said reassuringly. "Besides," she continued, silencing the Doctor with a glare, "he doesn't have a family to go home to on Christmas. We're all he's got left."

Mickey smirked triumphantly, and plopped down on the couch next to Rose, draping an arm across her shoulders. "Present time, then?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Got somethin' for you, Micks." She quickly reached down under the tree and presented him with a small box wrapped in blue and gold paper and a white bow hanging off haphardly.

"Don't know where you got your wrappin' skills from," her mother chuckled. "Your dad, I suppose. Couldn't ever get anythin' to cut straight."

Rose huffed. "I thought it looked alright."

"Of course, sweetheart," Jackie placated. "Look's wonderful."

She gave a nod of satisfaction and motioned towards Mickey. "Well, go on, then. Thought you were chompin' at the bit!"

That was all the encouragement Mickey needed, he tore apart the wrapping paper in three seconds flat, and marveled at the red satin box underneath. He whistled lowly.

"This looks fancy, babe. What is it?" he asked.

"Guess you'll have to open it and find out," Rose said coyly, sticking her tongue out at him.

Mickey opened the box carefully, peeking inside as he went. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "This is that watch that we saw in the shop last time you were here, yeah? How'd you afford that?"

"Never mind how," Rose waved him off. "Try it on!"

Mickey ripped apart the box underneath containing it, making the Doctor snort in derision and mutter something about cavemen, and unbuckled the golden chain.

He slid it on as delicately as if it was made of glass.

"Rose, that's so lovely!" her mother cooed appreciatively. "What'd you get him the watch for?"

"Mickey said he wanted a different job 'sides the shop all his life, so I figured this might help." She shrugged, but then grinned widely. "D'you like it?"

"I love it!" Mickey assured her, tucking Rose against his side in a tight hug. "Thank you, really."

"Who's next, then?" Jack spoke up, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed. "You see that shiny green one over there, Captain Harkness? Hand it to her."

Jack winked at her, causing Jackie to blush. "Sure thing, ma'am. But it's just Jack for you." He bent down to retrieve Rose's gift, wiggling his bum more than necessary in the air.

Jack finally got up with a flourish, tossing the gift on Rose's lap perfectly.

"There you are, Rosie!" he announced.

Rose eagerly peeled back the wrapping, carefully tucking it under her thigh to throw away for later. However, when she opened it, she was confused.

"A black cd case?" she asked.

"Open it, obviously," her mother encouraged, rolling her eyes.

Rose unzipped the case and what she saw inside made her tear up. "Mum, you shouldn't have!" Inside, Jackie had converted all their home movies into dvd's.

"Well," she said, looking quite chuffed. "I remember you sayin' you wished you had some on the TARDIS so you could look at them, and then Deena was sayin' the other day the drugstore 'round the corner does convertin' for you for a cheap price. D'you like them?"

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up to hug her mother. "I love them! I'll watch them straight away."

The Doctor grasped her hand lightly when she sat back down. "You know, I could have converted them for you, for free."

"Well, you never offered, did you?" Rose asked, nudging into his arm. "Anyways, it's mum's turn next! Jack, could you please hand her that orange and red one down there?"

"Will do!" he exclaimed, grabbing the gift in question and handing it to Jackie.

Jackie looked at the three of them. "It's not some sort of alien thing I should have a warning about?" she asked.

"Just open it," Rose sighed.

Jackie tore open the paper and gasped at what was inside. A silver and clear case that enclosed a set of brand new shears and razors for her mother's buisness.

"Rose! You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed. "Oh, sweetheart, I've been wantin' some for years!"

"I know!" she said happily. "And now you have 'em!"

Her mother beamed at her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks, Rose."

"Now, you two," Rose announced. "You have to open yours at the same time."

"Why?" the Doctor asked confusedly.

"Just trust me," she said. She grabbed the two boxes covered in silver and handed them to both men. "Go on."

Jack tore into his wrapping paper enthusiastically, but the Doctor ripped carefully, like he was savoring it.

They finally uncovered what was inside, a leather bound photo album of all of their adventures.

"I know it's not much-" Rose started, but before she could say anything else, Jack bounded across the room towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Rosie, it's wonderful!" he said sincerely, "I've never gotten anything so heartfelt before!"

Rose blushed a brilliant shade of red. "I'm glad you like it."

She looked down to see the Doctor thumbing through his with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"And you?" she asked softly. "What d'you think?"

"I-" he said, pausing.

"Of course he likes it, babe," Mickey cut in. "He's just too proud to tell you himself."

The Doctor threw him a stormy glare and then beamed up at Rose. "It's fantastic, Rose Tyler."

"Really?" she asked breathlessly, letting go of Jack and sitting next to him once more.

"Yeah," he said honestly, placing a hand over hers. "I don't know if mine will compare to that, though." The Doctor frowned at that.

"Well, the only way you know is if you hand it over," Rose said knowingly.

"It's erm…" he paused, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose you're gonna have to open it sometime." The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box. "Here," he said, thrusting it at her, and looking down at the carpet.

Rose looked at it curiously, and opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful silver ring, leaves and vines entangling in an intricate patten, and alongside the leaves small TARDIS blue roses. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was meant to fit her thumb.

"What is it?" her mother asked from across the room, bringing her back into the moment.

"A ring," she said simply, carefully pulling it from the velvet encasing and slipping it onto her finger.

"A RING?!" her mother shrieked. "What the HELL has he given you a ring for?!"

"It's not like that, mum," Rose insisted. "Just look." She held out her hand to Jackie to show her the ring sitting snugly on her thumb.

"Oh," her mother breathed. "It's beautiful, Rose."

"It is," Rose agreed, looking at the Doctor. "Where'd you get it?"

He mumbled, "That street fair I took you and Jack to a couple weeks back. Thought of you."

She surprised him by placing a light kiss on his cheek. "I love it!" she announced grandly.

"Really?" he asked, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly.

"Yeah," she beamed at him.

The rest of the morning presents passed pretty uneventfully. Rose got a new scarf and hat from Mickey and a book entitled _How to Have Sex with an Alien _from Jack that she hid embarrassingly behind her back. The Doctor received a rather silly banana hat from Jack and a box of tea from her mother. Jack got a book on _proper _time travel from the Doctor. Mickey received a set of his favorite whiskey from her mother.

Later, when everyone had lounged around the living room, watching _EastEnders_ and the Doctor had announced he would be back, Rose thought he had disappeared into the TARDIS.

However, when she went into the kitchen for a drink, she saw something that suspiciously looked like a Time Lord at her stove making hot buttered rum, wearing his banana hat and humming Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I wasn't going to write more than what I did for the secret santa, but my partner lost-in-fictional-worlds loved it so much, she asked if I could expand! I apologize if this is terrible in advance.

When the Doctor returned to the living room later carrying the tray of hot buttered rum, the hat was missing from his head and his jacket was back on.

"Drink up," he said gruffly, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

Rose beamed at him gratefully. "This looks delicious," she said honestly.

Jackie, Mickey, and Jack agreed, and they all dove for a mug. The Doctor flushed with pride, and grabbed a mug for himself before settling beside Rose once more.

"It was nothin'," he insisted. "Just a recipe I picked up from bein' on Earth so many times."

"Previous companion?" Rose asked quietly, but he shook his head.

"Tell you later," he said.

Jack made a noise that should have been reserved for the bedroom when he took a sip. "This is gorgeous," he said earnestly. "Really well done, Doc."

"Thanks," the Doctor said in surprise, but he smiled. He brought his own mug to his lips and took a sip, smacking his tongue against his lips in delight.

Rose made a hum of content from beside him whenever she took a drink of her own rum. "I agree with Jack's earlier comment," she told him.

The Doctor tucked her against his side unconsciously, stretching his legs across the floor.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Jackie asked, looking at the others. "We've the usual Christmas favorite, Men in Tights with Mr. Cary Elwes."

Mickey groaned, but it was half-heartedly. "That's yours and Rose's favorite, because he's a bit fit."

"I never said that!" Rose protested, but her cheeks flamed red.

"He is a bit fit," Jack agreed, taking another dreg of his rum. "Plus, it's a funny movie." He shrugged.

"It is," Mickey agreed.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. "What d'you think?"

"Doesn't matter to me," he told her.

"I'll pop it in, then!" Jackie exclaimed happily, jumping from the couch and going over towards the movie cabinet. She picked it up and popped it into the DVD player.

The opening credits started to roll, and the Doctor shifted to make himself more comfortable, but only succeeded in making Rose fall on top of his shoulder. They were now full-on cuddling. He looked down at Rose, to see if she was going to rocket away from him, but she was laughing at some joke that had just been made on screen.

He decided to pretend not to notice, and watched the film.

…

The credits were rolling, and the Doctor looked down to say something to Rose about how fantastic the movie had been when he heard a soft snore.

He saw Rose leaning heavily against him, arm curled on his chest, and sleeping peacefully. He didn't have the hearts to wake her.

Jack snorted, and he looked up at him.

"Told you so," he teased, grabbing their mugs and placing them on the tray. "Want a blanket?"

"Why would I want a blanket for?" he asked confusedly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "So you can sleep next to her?"

The Doctor huffed. "I don't wanna do that."

"Doesn't look as if you're protesting right now," he pointed out, flouncing off to the kitchen to rinse the mugs.

Jackie made a comment about the two of them being sweet, and said she was going to bed.

Mickey just rolled his eyes at him, and headed out to his own flat.

That left the Doctor alone with Rose Tyler.

He looked down at his blonde companion in awe. She looked even younger than she was when she was asleep. Her eyelids fluttered with REM sleep, and the Doctor sighed. He would have to carry her off to her bed.

Jack had returned from the kitchen with a fluffy blanket. The Doctor glared at him, but he just held it out with his hands up.

"Just take it," he said. "Didn't say you had to use it."

He grabbed it from the ex-time agent, and Jack bid his goodnight.

"See you two in the morning," he winked.

The Doctor wrapped his arm further around Rose's middle and made to stand up. Instead, Rose grabbed onto his jacket further, tugging him further onto her. He made a noise of frustration.

"I have to get you to bed, haven't I?" he scolded softly in her ear.

She mumbled somthing that sounded suspiciously like "Stay" in her sleep, and the Doctor gave up all fight.

He lifted Rose a bit to rest his legs onto the couch fully, and pulled Rose against his side, pulling the blanket Jack handed him over both of them.

The Doctor stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity until he could fall asleep.

…..

The Doctor was awoken by the blaring sunlight hitting his eyelids. He groaned and made to sit up, only to frown at the obstacle in his way.

_Rose_, he remembered. He moved to push her gently off so he could get up, only for her to rouse. He cursed silently at himself.

"Hello," he grumbled, rubbing his free hand over his face.

"Were you asleep?" she asked curiously, moving a hand over his head subconsciously.

"Yeah," he said, "Guess so."

"Good," Rose said. "I know for a fact you haven't slept much since the Slitheen. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he said in surprise. He looked at her. "You?"

She snorted, pointing to their current position. "Obviously did do."

"Right," was all he said, starting to feel his muscles tense up from the incredibly uncomfortable situation before them. They had certainly cuddled before, conscious and unconscious, but never while both of them were in their right mind, and- oh God, the Doctor thought, he never even asked Rose if she wanted to cuddle. What if she was just being nice to him?

"So," she began, and his hearts started hammering. "About last night," she said, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"I tried to move you, but you wouldn't let me," he blurted out.

Rose frowned. "Oh," she said softly, fidgeting with the edges of the blanket now. "I thought-"

"What?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

"Never mind," she said fiercely, pushing away from his chest and pulling the blanket down, moving to get up. "I'm goin' to get dressed."

"Wait, Rose," he started.

"Sorry I kept you there, Doctor," she said quickly, turning to sit up.

He grabbed her wrist gently. "The cuddling, it was nice, yeah?" he hedged.

She looked at him, confusedly. "Yeah, I just thought with the sleepin' and all that you might not-"

"It was fine," he said quickly.

"Good," she breathed, moving to turn towards him, and their noses bumped.

The Doctor lost his breath for a moment as he felt Rose move closer to his lips.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked hoarsely.

As the universe would have it, Jackie Tyler interrupted their moment. "Breakfast is ready, you two. Pancakes and bacon, when you're ready."

Rose jumped away from the Doctor like she had been burned. "Hungry?" she asked cheerfully.

He was about to reply when his stomach grumbled. "I guess so," he chuckled.

"We should probably-" Rose said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

The Doctor just nodded, and got up to walk into the kitchen, pulling Rose with him.

"Good thing you got in here before the others," she told him. "Mickey can put away some food."

"Don't remind me," he shivered, thinking of dinner last night as Mickey practically inhaled an entire turkey himself.

"How many pancakes?" she asked, going over towards the stove.

"Two," he said. "Two bacon, too."

"Okay," she said easily, dishing out the breakfast onto two plates, and placing them on the table.

The Doctor sat down at the table and started eating immediately.

Rose had just picked up her fork to start eating, and then the front door opened.

"We're heeere!" Jack exclaimed. "Mickey told me Jackie makes the best pancake breakfast after Christmas day."

"Did he now?" she called out amusedly, lifting her eyebrows at the Doctor.

He just shoved another bite of pancakes in his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Apes," he muttered.

Rose giggled, and set about cutting up her pancakes. "Come and join us then, you two," she said.

Mickey and Jack sauntered into the kitchen happily, grabbing two plates and filling them to the top.

"Oi," Rose warned, make sure you leave enough for mum. You know how she gets on boxing day when she hasn't had a full breakfast."

Mickey shivered, but then turned to her and smirked. "I don't have to put up with her all day, though, do I? That's just you, babe."

Rose sighed. "If you do this, I'll _drag _you along all day, and I don't think I need to remind you it was fourteen hours of shoppin' last year, do I?"

Mickey made a face and then forked a few pancakes back over to the serving plate. "You win," he said simply. "We all know you're the angel who makes the sacrifice to go boxing day shoppin' with your mum every year."

"What about me, Mickey Smith?" Jackie Tyler demanded from the doorway, now fully dressed in one of her pink velour tracksuits.

"Uhhh," he stammered, "was just tellin' Rose what a lovely mum she has."

Her mother snorted. "I'm sure you were, yeah. Now, I don't suppose you men have left me any pancakes?"

"Course we have, Jackie," Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

"Only after Rose lectured him!" piped up Jack from the corner, who was now picking up some strips of bacon.

"Figured as much," she laughed, playfully shoving Mickey out of the way. "Move, you, so I can eat, too. I've only cooked it, haven't I?"

Mickey mumbled something guiltily and went to join Jack by the bacon. Soon enough they were all seated around the table, and there was a nice peace about the breakfast.

As soon as Rose was finished, she kissed her mother on the cheek and announced, "I'm goin' to go take a shower, get dressed, and then we're off, promise."

"Alright, love," Jackie said happily, scraping her fork to get the last of her pancake bits. "Let me know when you're ready."

"What are you doin'?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Didn't you hear Micks earlier?" she asked, "Boxin' day shoppin', aren't we? Why d'you want to go?" she teased, poking her tongue between her teeth.

He huffed. "Course not. Just wondered."

"Kay," she said softly. "Goin' off now."

…..

"DOCTOR!" the yell came from outside of his TARDIS six hours, two minutes, and thirty seconds later, accompanied by a pounding on the door.

There could only be one person that yell belonged to, and there would only be one reason she would be bothering him now: Rose was in trouble.

The Doctor threw his jacket on at lightning speed and ran up the ramp to the front doors. He wrenched the door open with so much force, he surprised the person standing outside.

"Jackie, what's happened?" he demanded, determined to shake her to get the information if it came to that.

"It's Rose," she said, breathing heavily, which meant she ran all the way to the TARDIS.

"Where is she? What did she do? Why-" he stopped, swallowing and forcing himself to breathe. He needed to keep himself calm if he was going to be of some use. He swore that if someone hurt her, he would kill them.

"She slipped," she explained, taking another gulp of air, "was comin' round the corner with the packages, and there was a patch of ice-" another gulp "-didn't see it in time to warn her."

"I'll get her," he reassured her, racing off towards Rose's location. His hearts constricted in his chest when he saw his blonde companion laying on the ground. He expected the worst, because the universe never granted him luck, but he hoped for the best because it was the woman he cared about.

"Rose!" he roared, launcing himself towards her body.

"Doctor," she whimpered weakly, and he sighed in relief that she was conscious.

"Why are you layin' on the icy ground?" he scolded her, wrapping her in his jacket instantly. He tried to ignore the way she snuggled further into the warmth.

"Was havin' a bit of a lie-down," she said sarcastically. "Didn't mum tell you what happened?"

"She did, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "Jeopardy friendly and still sarcastic in the face of danger," the Doctor muttered.

She smiled crookedly at that. "S'what I'm best at."

He sighed. "What did you do to yourself this time, Rose Tyler?"

"I think my ankle is twisted," she told him. "Tried to stand and walk, but I couldn't. Knew mum couldn't handle me on her own, so I told her to come find-"

"I found the Doctor!" Jackie shouted, coming to sit beside them. "I told you I would, Rose."

"Thank you, mum," she said sincerely.

"So, what do we do?" Jackie asked anxiously.

"For starters," the Doctor began, "we have to get her into the house and someplace warm. Then I'll look at the ankle."

Her mother nodded. "D'you need me to help you carry her, or?"

"I got it," the Doctor said gruffly, standing up and then bending over to pick Rose Tyler up with a graceful flourish.

Rose squealed at the feeling of being lifted in the air and then she was safely tucked into the Doctor's chest.

"Here we go," he said.

…..

The Doctor deposited Rose on the couch gently, placing a few pillows under her bad ankle and fluffing them.

"How's that?" he asked, gauging her expression.

"It's alright," she assured him. "It honestly feels okay, long as I'm not puttin' any weight on it."

The Doctor frowned and produced the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, moving it along Rose's body.

"What's that thing?" Jackie demanded.

"It tells me what's wrong with Rose," was all he said.

"Well, what is it then?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

The Doctor sighed. "A bit of hush, please? I'm tryin' to concentrate." A few moments later, he looked at the readings curiously. "She'll be alright," he said, "just a twisted ankle. I can fix her in a mo'."

"I've never been so grateful you're an alien," Jackie said sincerely, surprising him by sweeping him into a rather uncomfortable hug.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "I think I almost prefer the slap."

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed from the couch, laughing. "Watch yourself, Doctor. She loves excuses to slap people."

Jackie snorted. "I don't think so."

The Doctor switched the setting on the screwdriver and fixed Rose's ankle.

"There," he announced, "good as new!"

"I'll go make us some tea," Jackie said, moving towards the kitchen.

The Doctor sat next to Rose on the couch gently, tucking a pillow onto his lap for her to lay on.

"Not that I'm complain'," she started, "but I can walk now, yeah? I think I can sit down."

A noise of disapproval came from the Doctor. "Best not just yet. Stay horizontal."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted another cuddle," Rose teased him.

He scoffed. "If I did, I would have asked, Rose."

"No, you wouldn't," she said knowingly, snuggling further onto the pillow.

It was then the two idiots decided to burst through the front door.

"Doesn't anyone knock around here?" the Doctor grumbled.

"Is Rose okay?" Mickey demanded, rushing into the room with Jack a beat behind him.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed, moving beside the couch. "What happened, Doc?"

The Doctor sighed. "She's fine. Just a twisted ankle that I fixed."

Jack noticed the position they were in then, and grinned wolfishly. "I'm sure you fixed her right up," he said knowingly.

"Eurgh!" Mickey protested, catching onto Jack's meaning. "They're not like that, right Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose said, and was that _disappointment_ the Doctor caught in her tone. "Anyways, Micks, think I'm just gonna have a bit of a lie-down, so can we do the pub crawl tomorrow?"

"Pub crawl?" the Doctor asked, frowning. "Why would you do that?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "It's one of our holiday traditions," he explained. "Rose goes shoppin' with her mum on boxin' day, then we go to the pub and get pissed. And sure, babe, tomorrow sounds great. You in, captain cheesecake?" He turned to the ex-time agent.

"I still hate that nickname," Jack grumbled.

"Then I'm gonna keep callin' you it," Mickey said, grinning.

"I'm in," Jack sighed. "Tomorrow it is."

…..

The Doctor was not impressed when Rose emerged from her room the next night. When she had described a pub crawl to him, he had pictured something very different in his mind. For one, Mickey and Jack wouldn't be drooling all over her for what she was wearing.

Neither would he.

She was wearing a deep red lace number, off the shoulder, and hitting mid-thigh. Thank Rassilon for those tights on her legs, or the Doctor was sure he might have rengenerated a hundred times on the spot.

"You're wearing _that_?" he asked, sounding rather strangled to his chagrin.

Her smile dropped. "Yeah?"

"Thought you were just goin' out with mates?" he asked disapprovingly.

"I am," she said, pointing to Mickey and Jack staring at the pair of them from the doorway. "So, if you don't mind-" Rose moved to start walking.

"Wait," he said firmly, grabbing her gently by the waist. "Can I come?"

"You want to?" she asked, beaming at him like all her wishes had come true.

"Sure," he said gruffly. "Gotta make sure someone keeps you safe, right? Those two are goin' to be pissed off their arses if Christmas Eve was anythin' to go by, and you apparently kiss strange men under the mistletoe." He flashed her his daft grin that always succeeded in making her smile in return.

"For starters," she said, "it wasn't strange men, it was you, wasn't it? For two, there isn't gonna be any mistletoe at a pub, especially not after Christmas." She poked her tongue in between her teeth. "I just think you're a jealous bloke that's afraid I'll flirt with all the men in the pub."

"Wouldn't put it past you," he said sincerely, winking at her.

Jack cleared his throat behind him, causing them to both look at him. "You're both very sweet, but can you make up your mind? I want to go have fun, with or without you guys."

"In their own world as usual," Mickey muttered.

"I'm comin' with you," the Doctor said, his mind made up when Rose took his hand in hers.

…..

This had been a terrible idea.

The Doctor was once again left to brood in the corner, or in this case, at the bar, while Rose went off dancing with other men. He wasn't even aware of Jack's presence beside him, until the man in question slammed his shot glass on the bar.

"She's doing it to get a rise out of you, you know," Jack told him, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Everyone knows that Rosie loves you."

The Doctor scoffed. "Right."

"No, seriously," Jack said, hiccuping. "Look at her, she's staring at you instead of the bloke she's dancing with."

The Doctor followed Jack's gaze to the dancefloor, where Rose's gae was trained on him, dark eyes sparkling mischeviously.

He shuddered from her look, waved over the barman, and chugged another shot.

"Don't suppose you're pissed enough to shag her?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Harkness," he warned sharply.

"What?" he asked, frowning. "I know that's the only way it would happen. You're still screwing yourself over in the name of your people. You'd rather wank alone then shag the girl who's in love with you," he pointed out.

The Doctor choked on the last bit of whiskey in his mouth. "_What_?" he asked, glaring at the man.

Jack held up his hands innocently. "Look, all I know is, the TARDIS walls are thin. Your room is next to mine, you make moans sometimes that have Rose's name attached. Not hard to put two and two together. Now, I think the reason Rose hasn't investigated is she thinks you're either having a nightmare and don't want her, or she's too dead asleep to hear you. My bet is on the latter. She thinks about you too, you know. Walls are thin like I said," Jack finished with a wink.

His heart rates went up quickly at this new information. "I'm gonna need another drink," he said.

"That's the Christmas spirit!" Jack exclaimed, slapping him on the back. "Barman, another for my friend and I here!"

The Doctor obediently chugged another shot, and a faint pleasant feeling started to spread through his veins. "Ah, that's better," he said.

"Well," Jack told him, "I think, if you want Rose, you should go after her. She's dancing with Mickey, and it's looking a little cosy." He nodded in the direction of the pair, and the Doctor couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears at the sight of the two of them dancing together.

Rose's back was to him now, arms around Rickey the Idiot's neck and hips swaying in time to the music. He leaned down to whisper something in Rose's ear and she giggled.

The Doctor inhaled sharply, and decided right then and there that he had had enough. He slammed the glass in his hand down on the bar, straightened his jacket, and strode over.

"I think this is my dance, thanks," he said to Mickey rudely, prying his stupid ape hands off of her precious form. Before Mickey could let out a word of protest, the Doctor was leading Rose away in a dance.

"That was rude," she told him.

"Don't care," he said, shrugging.

"You don't dance," she pointed out.

"I do everythin' when I'm drunk," he told her, grinning.

"What d'you want to do now, then?" she asked.

"Kiss you," he said sincerely.

"Do it," Rose crooned in challenge, making an over-exaggerated pucker.

This time, it wasn't sloppy, and it was definitely pre-meditated. The Doctor closed the difference between them fast, gathering Rose into his arms and kissing her hard. She responded in kind, grabbing the lapels of his jacket desperately and groaning.

The Doctor pulled back and grinned at her while she stood there out of breath.

"Respi-what's-it?" she asked.

He nodded, not even sure what he was agreeing with anymore. Maybe this is what apes always felt like when they were drunk, the lines between right and wrong blurred, but not caring about consequences at all. It was quite a good feeling, he decided, not having to be the better of the two all the time.

…..

Rose awoke with a pounding headache, stretching with a groan. She froze when she felt something in her bed. Then, she came to the startling realiation that she was starkers.

_Oh no_, she thought. This was either Mickey or Jack, maybe even some random bloke from teh pub. She wasn't sure which was worse. She was surprised, however, when she heard a rather familiar grunt to the right of her, that sounded like the Doctor's.

Her brain went into overdrive panic, and she grabbed the sheets quickly, pulling them around herself before the Doctor would see her naked body and be scarred for life. Then, he would leave her here, and _Oh God, _how had this happened?

Once she was sure she was fully covered, Rose snuck a peek at the Doctor only to discover he was naked as the day he was born. _Oh_.

What did they do last night? Rose groaned, and grabbed her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered. Well, there was no doubt about it. The Doctor was leaving her here at the end of this vacation. In fact, he and Jack would probably leave today. She would deserve that, too. How had his clothes ended up off?

She heard the Doctor start to shuffle and wake up, so she panicked and grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact with, pulling it over her head.

"Rose?" he mumbled sleepily. "What happened?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that.

His eyes opened, and he stared at her in shock. "Why are you wearin' my jumper?" he asked.

She looked down at herself and winced. This was only going to get worse.

The slow realiation finally dawned on the Doctor and he sat up quickly, grabbing for his jacket to cover himself. "Err," was all he said, rubbing his neck.

Rose inhaled, and steeled herself for the repercussions. "It's all my fault, Doctor," she said. "Really, it is. I don't know what happened, and I'm sorry."

"Did we-?" he asked, leaving the rest of the question for her to fill in.

"I dunno," she admitted, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Alright," he said, rather calmly. "I'm just gonna go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor stood up, collecting his pants, trousers, and jacket. Rose threw the jumper at him and turned away, tears burning her eyes.

This was the end of the line.

…..

"Where's the Doc?" Jack asked her later at breakfast. "Decided not to grace us with his presence?"

Rose flushed red. "I think we embarrassed him last night," she lied. "Probably don't expect him until dinner." Truthfully, she wasn't expecting him to show his face ever again around her.

He stared at her quizzically. "Are you okay, Rosie?" he asked.

"Fine, yeah," she assured. "Just got a bit of a hangover."

"Go get the pill from the Doctor, then!" Jack insisted. "I'm surprised he didn't hand-deliver to your nigthstand this morning. That's what he usually does. I, however, had to grovel outside the TARDIS for thirty minutes, freezing my arse off before he let me in."

She hummed in amusement. "Did he really make you do that?"

"Swear on my life," he said sincerely. "It wasn't a pretty sight, Rose Tyler. Jack Harkness usually doesn't grovel for anyone, but I drank a lot last night. There was no way I was getting through today without one."

"Ah," she said, rubbing her head. "I think I'm gonna go have a bit of a lie-down, actually."

Jack frowned at her. "You sure you're feeling alright?" he asked, staring her down.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'll just be in my room."

…..

Rose's heart leapt into her throat a few hours later when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, rather squeakily to her frustration.

The person in question opened the door, but her face fell when she saw it was Jack. "So," he began carefully, "Your mother sent me in here with tea and Tylenol, Mickey sent me in here with some chocolate biscuits he found in his cupboard, and I got the Doctor to give me a hangover pill. He said to tell you he was working on repairs in the TARDIS, so we probably wouldn't see him much until it's time to go."

Rose's heart sank at those words. "Did he say anything...else?" she asked carefully.

"No," he replied, going to hand her the items in his hands, "but you know how he is."

"I think you're probably gonna go alone," Rose told him, struggling to keep the anxiety she was feeling out of her voice.

"Why?" he asked, frowning. "You love traveling."

"I think I should go back home," Rose lied. "Mickey and mum need me."

Jack scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I knew something was up! Tell me right now, Rose Tyler." He sat beside her on the bed and fixed her with a glare. "I always know when something's up with you and the Doctor because you sulk for a million years, so what is it he's done now?"

"You mean, what we've both done," she told him, and Jack's eyes went wide.

"No," he breathed.

She nodded miserably. "Yeah."

"Why aren't you in that box for round two?!" Jack demanded. "Don't tell me he's bad, because I won't believe you."

"Jack," she scolded, "it's not gonna happen ever again. I don't even know if it happened for sure this time, but that's what it bloody looked like."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Jack asked soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Rose sighed. "It's all messed up now, Jack. We were both drunk last night, and I woke up this morning, naked, next to him. His immediate reaction was to grab for clothes. I probably forced him into it, and he only went along because he was pissed."

Jack scoffed at that. "Right. Like he isn't in love with you?"

"RIght," she said angrily. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, he's not."

"You both are blind," he huffed. "Figures you two finally shag, and you won't talk about it."

"I don't even remember the shag," she groaned. "That's even worse."

"Maybe it didn't happen, then," he said wisely. "You could have just taken your clothes off and slept."

Rose snorted. "Right, 'cause that happens _so _often."

"The Doctor's an alien," Jack said. "He must have some way of unlocking his memories, right?"

"He won't want to," she sighed. "He's always runnin', even from me."

…..

He didn't come out of the TARDIS for dinner that night.

She told Jackie the excuse Jack got.

She didn't look like she believed it.

…..

He didn't see her the next day. Rose spent the entire day in her room, crying.

….

By the third day, Jack had had enough.

"I would rather go back to the sexual tension," he told her firmly. "You two are going to talk, and that's that."

"No, Jack," she refused. "I'm not ready to hear him toss me out."

"You two are so stubborn that it's ridiculous."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Rose, love!" Jackie called from the kitchen. "I need a few things from Tesco's. Run down for me?"

"Sure, mum!" she replied back, moving to stand up. "I gotta go, Jack."

…..

Rose was not amused to find the Doctor standing at the bottom of the staircase, and it was obvious he felt the same.

"Rose?" he asked confusedly. "Jack told me to meet him- oh." His face went blank as he put two and two together.

"Why doesn't he just leave it alone?" she groaned.

"I dunno," the Doctor mumbled. He stood there awkwardly in his jacket, his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you're goin' to kick me out, just say it now," she said, trying to act braver than she felt.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confusedly, looking at her like she was mad.

"Because of the thing," she gestured wildly with her hands.

"The thing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Please don't make me say it," she begged.

He nodded in acquiese. "Okay."

"So, you're not sendin' me home?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly.

"Are you gonna ignore me?" she asked him.

"No," he sighed.

"Whatever happened," she told him, "I'm sorry."

"I know," he said. "It was just as much my fault, Rose. Even if it did-" he began, then paused, "things are still alright?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said, flashing him a grin. "You?"

"Yeah," he said.

Rose threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his middle securely. "I missed you," she breathed.

"Missed you too," he said gruffly, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Now, Rose Tyler, I think your mum wanted a fruitcake."

"How'd you know?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Jack told me Mickey said it was the other big to-do of the holidays."

"Did he also tell you it's completely awful?" she asked cheerfully. "She knows it, too. But we all have a big laugh making it, choking it down, and drinking a big mug of eggnog."

He shook his head at her. "Might as well get going," he said, linking hands with her.

…..

"It says to whisk the eggs, not abuse them!" the Doctor scolded Mickey, which looked rather ridiculous with his banana hat on his head.

"I am whiskin' them!" Mickey insisted. "Tell 'im, Rose!"

"Oh, I'm not gettin' involved with this," Rose said, "'sides, Doctor, I thought your job was shellin' the walnuts, not harrassin' Mickey."

He smirked triumphantly. "Thanks, Rose!"

"Do _try _to take it easy on the eggs, though, Micks," Jackie piped up from where Rose and she stood, mixing the fruit and raisins.

"Did I do good on the candying part?" Jack asked nervously.

"Course you did, dear," Jackie cooed, patting Jack on the cheek. "Looks perfect."

Mickey groaned. "Passed along for the fittest man in the room," he said.

Rose giggled. "Hush, you. Concentrate on those eggs."

Jack exclaimed in surprise a moment later when his dry mixture exploded in his face in a flurry of white powder.

"Ha!" Mickey exclaimed. "Isn't anyone goin' to say anythin' to him?"

Rose just laughed, holding her sides. Jackie and the Doctor joined in soon after when they saw the state Jack was in.

"It's not funny!" he insisted. "Take that, Rose!" he exclaimed, throwing someone of the mixture at her face.

Rose coughed and sneezed.

The Doctor laughed even harder, until she took a spponful of the fruit mixture and smeared it down his face.

"Rose!" he protested. "That's me face!"

"That was me intention!" she said happily, mocking his accent once more.

"That's it!" he declared. "War on Rose Tyler!"

Mickey pinned Rose's arms to her sides while she protested, and Jack and the Doctor tickled her relentlessly.

"Stop! S-t-t-op!" she exclaimed between forced giggles. "St-t-op tic-c-c-ckling me!"

"Only if you promise to never get candied fruit on me again," the Doctor said.

"P-p-promise!" she gasped.

Jackie just clucked disapprovingly. "I'd like to eat this fruitcake before New Year's, thank you."

…

They all sat around the living room later, munching on terrible fruitcake and drinking eggnog. They were all giggling over some story Jack was telling.

"You can't have been naked in front of the president!" Jackie insisted, wiping her eyes. "You'd have been arrested!"

"I was," Jack said, "but I got out of it!"

"How?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Don't," Rose warned, dissolving into another fit of laughter. "He's just gonna say he shagged his way outta there."

"I beg your pardon," Jack said offendedly, placing a hand on his chest. "I sang. The guards were so impressed, they let me go."

"Yeah, I bet you got quite a set of lungs on ya," Mickey joked, taking a swig of his drink.

"You have no idea," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sing!" Rose insisted.

"Yes, please!" Jackie encouraged.

Jack stood up grandly, bowing. "Whatever my lady audience wishes."

The four of them huddled together closer on the couch in rapt attention.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," he began, "there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." He wiggled his hips sensually, and Rose burst out giggling.

"Is that Mariah Carey?" Jackie asked.

"Might be," Jack said, shrugging, before continuing the song. "I just want you for my own," he pointed at Rose, waggling his finger. "More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is youuuuu!" He pulled Rose up from the couch. "Come on, Rosie, I know you know the woooords."

"I'm not doin' this," she insisted, crossing her arms.

"Sing!" Mickey insisted. "I know you can, babe."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her in amusement.

"Help me," she pleaded with him.

"Well," he began with a grin, "it is the holidays, Rose. Where's your spirit?"

Rose sighed. "Fine. Let's go, Jack."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," they sang together this time. "There is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree!" Jack spun her around and around until she almost fell down laughing.

"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy," came with more hip waggling, "with a toy on Christmas day."

"I just want you for my own!" they exclaimed, pointing at Mickey. "More than you could ever know! Make my wish come true!"

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Mickey finished, standing next to them.

"I knew you were lyin' when you said you'd never heard this song, Micks!" Rose exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Saw you singin' it in front of your mirror once. Here's a hairbrush for you, then!" She picked up the brush in question from the coffee table. "Go on."

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas," Mickey sand really loudly and off-key, shaking his bum to the lyrics. "I won't even wish for snow! And I'm just gonna keepy on waiting underneath the mistletoe!"

Rose winked at the Doctor. "Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I dooooo? All I want for Christmas is youuu!" she sang, pointing to the Doctor this time.

"Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Doctor, where's your Christmas spirit?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

He sighed. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"You did!" she reminded him happily.

He sighed, getting up to stand with them.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby! All I want is you, baby," he sang, making Jackie giggle.

"You all look mad as cats up there," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we do," he said, grinning wide and grabbing Rose's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the third part for my dwsecretsanta partner, lost-in-fictional-worlds, gift. I hope you enjoy, as always!

Rose was awoken from her sleep by a very unmanly scream coming from her living room. Recognizing the source, she rolled her eyes and pushed the duvet away.

Walking into the living room, sure enough Mickey Smith was clutching a sheet to himself and shaking, pointing an accusing finger at none other than Jack Harkness.

"What's happened?" Rose asked calmly.

"He-" Mickey sputtered, still shaking a finger at Jack.

"Mickey woke up next to me on the couch," Jack explained, sticking his tongue out at him. "If this was how you treated Rose, no wonder she moved on for the Doctor."

Rose giggled at his comment. "Jack, don't be rude," she chastised. "You've been hangin' out with the Doctor for too long."

Jack sighed. "Don't I know it, Rosie. And still no action from either of you."

Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. "He was cuddling with me!" he accused.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you cuddled back, Micks. You do that in your sleep."

Mickey muttered something under his breath and stomped out out of the flat. Rose rounded on Jack amusedly.

"I take it you two passed out here from mum's spiked eggnog, eh?" she asked.

"Well, I did, as for Mickey Mouse-" Jack paused, shrugging.

"He'll get over himself," Rose assured. "You know how he is."

Jack nodded. "I was only teasing with him."

"He knows that," she said. "He'll be back."

"Speaking of being back, where's the Doctor?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at Rose. "I figured you and him-" he broke off, waiting for her to fill in the gap.

"He went to the TARDIS," she told him, "I went to bed."

"Oh," Jack said, pouting in disappointment.

"You'd think it was you that was affected by this situation instead of the Doctor and me," Rose said, poking her tongue in between her teeth at the captain.

"Oh, I am!" he exclaimed. "I had hoped the sexual tension would be over, so I could relax once in a while."

She just rolled her eyes, and hit his shoulder playfully. "Poor baby."

"Is he coming with us to Shareen's party?" he asked, brightening.

"I don't know," she said carefully. "He never said he was, and I'm not sure how much of a good idea it is the both of us bein' around alcohol right now."

"A great one!" Jack piped up. "Lowers your inhibitions."

"Too much," Rose reminded him. "I don't wanna repeat any time soon."

"Of the sex or not remembering?" Jack asked bluntly.

Rose flushed at that. "I'm just gonna go check on the Doctor," she told him.

"Don't shag for too long!" he called to her back.

…..

Rose stood outside the door for a moment, stroking the blue wooden door fondly. "I miss you, girl," she whispered. "Only another day until we can travel again, and then-"

She was interrupted by the Doctor waking out, a startled look on his face.

"Rose?" he asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

She straightened, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. "Uhm…"

"Talkin' to the TARDIS?" he asked, smirking. "I thought that's somethin' only boys and their toys did?"

"It's just I, uh, missed her," she said quietly, tucking her hands in pockets.

The Doctor smiled at that. "She missed you, too."

"Really?" she asked, and she could not help the smile growing on her face.

"Yeah," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What'd you need, Rose?"

"Was just checkin' on you," she said.

"Well, I'm alright," he told her, steadying her with a gaze that made her knees weak. "D'you want to come in?"

"Please," she said, moving to walk into the box, but finding her path still blocked by a Time Lord. "Doctor?" she asked, questioning him with her gaze.

He moved towards her like he was going to kiss her, but chickened out at the last moment, placing a kiss to the top of her head. He straightened and rolled his shoulders back. "Right, into the box with you."

Rose obliged, although she still felt a little awe-struck by the exchange.

…

There was a peaceful silence to them, as the Doctor and Rose fell into their familiar routine when he worked on repairs.

A mug of tea sat beside both of them that Rose had made a few minutes ago, and the only sounds filling the console room were the occasional whirring of the sonic screwdriver and the slurp of them drinking their tea.

She wished she could be content, but the truth of it was, something was still bothering her.

"Doctor?" she asked anxiously, biting her lip. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Course," he said gruffly, rolling himself out to look at her. "What is it?"

"D'you wonder about...erm. What happened the day after Boxing Day?" she asked in a rush, looking down at her hands.

The Doctor sat up at that, and reached for his companion's hands. "D'you?" he asked softly.

"Well," she began, "it's just...been botherin' me. Wanted to know if it...you know."

"Rose," he said seriously. "I could unlock our memories, if you want, but I'd have to be inside your mind."

She thought. "And it would show us what happened that night?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But, we don't have to."

"But then we'd never know," Rose reasoned. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm ready."

"What?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Just like that?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

The Doctor stood up and she could feel the moment he placed his hands on her head, it sent a wave of butterflies straight through her stomach.

_Get yourself together, _she chastised herself. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Wait," she said. "What if there's somethin' I don't want you to see?"

"Just visualize a door," he told her calmly, "but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not gonna be just lookin' in at everythin', just your memories from that night."

She swallowed thickly, then nodded. _Right, door. Big, heavy, padlocked door about her emotions for him. _

When she felt him slip into her mind, she gasped and her concentration failed.

_Doctor? _she asked, but it was in her mind.

_I'm here, _he replied, and a flash of his manic grin entered.

_What are you lookin' for? _she asked.

_Just try to picture anythin' you can remember first, that would make it easier. _

Rose thought about that night, going to the pub with the Doctor on her arm, the pounding music, the alcohol, and then finally the Doctor pushing Mickey aside to dance with her. The way she felt when he took her hands, the swooping feeling she felt in her stomach as the man she loved kissed her...wait, what?

Her eyes flew open at the same time as the Doctor's. "Erm, I-" she said, failing to come up with anything to explain herself.

The Doctor's own eyes bore into hers, the blue ice slowly darkening into cerulean. He cupped her cheek and smiled softly at her.

"Rose," he said gently.

"Please, don't," Rose said, feeling close to tears. She backed away from him quickly. "Don't tell me I'm a stupid girl who doesn't understand how she feels about someone. If it wasn't for my stupid ape mind bein' affected by your stupid self, you wouldn't have even seen that!"

The Doctor winced at the word stupid ape. "Rose Tyler," he began, starting to walk towards her once more. "You're not a stupid ape. Not even if you tried."

"But-" she protested.

"A bit of hush, please?" he asked exasperatedly.

Rose shut her mouth firmly, motioning for him to speak.

"Better. Everyone does stupid things at one point or another, even Time Lords. For example, for this Time Lord to be able to tell the woman he cares about her, he needed to get so sloshed he couldn't even remember what they did the next morning. So, if anyone's the stupid one here, it's me."

"D'you really?" she asked breathlessly, closing the gap between them.

"Course I do, you daft human," he chided, grasping her hands once more. "How could I not?"

She bit her lip. "I don't...understand."

The Doctor sighed, and placed his hands on her head once more. Suddenly, flashes of their adventures poured into her mind, only this time she was aware of what the Doctor felt.

Rose gasped. "This is really your mind? It's beautiful."

He flushed red. "Not any more than yours."

Rose pressed her lips to the Doctor's suddenly, hands going up to caress his shorn head. The Doctor made a groan of contentment and pulled her hips closer to his.

"Wait," she panted, breaking away from him. "I still want to find out what happened."

"Rose," he complained, sounding very close to pouting. "Right now?"

"Yeah," she said gently. "I wanna know before anythin' else happens."

"Fine," he huffed, placing his hands on her head once more.

This time, the presence of his mind slipped quickly and effortlessly into hers, straight to the point. Rose saw herself leaving with a drunken Time Lord on her arm, both of them giggling like two love-struck fools, like she now knew they both were.

There was a flash and they were now stumbling into the foyer, where she had let him into her life all those months ago, thinking he was a stray cat. And perhaps he was, in a way, now that she thought of it. A stray cat with nowhere to go, until she, an ordinary shop-girl from London had given him a place to call home. A place he could go to at the end of a long day and be completely content, and that place was his very own timeship.

Then they were making it into her bedroom, and there was no telling who had finally given up on this dance they had started months ago, perhaps even since a small basement in Henrik's where he had taken her hand and said, "Run".

They crashed their lips together with a desperation, fingers tearing fruitlessly at each other's clothes, until they fell onto the bed. It was here, that Rose Tyler had suddenly fell asleep.

Her lips suddenly stopped moving under the Time Lord's, and when he went to check on her in concern, he chuckled affectionately at the sleeping human companion laying naked and softly snoring underneath him.

Instead of feeling offended, he was far too gone for that, the Time Lord instead tucked Rose against his side, and curled his arms tightly around her, smiling once more before falling asleep right beside her.

Rose was brought back to the present by the feel of the Doctor's lips on hers once more.

"Nothin' did happen, then," she mused.

His lips trailed down her jaw and neck. "Could happen, right here," he growled, hoisting her up onto the console, and her legs intuitively wrapped around his waist.

She chuckled. "Knew you had dreams about this location," she teased.

"So?" he drawled in her ear, making her knees go weak.

She gulped. "So, nothin'. This is good. Fantastic."

Rose could feel the Doctor smirk against her skin at that word, and he said, "Then, hush up."

…

"You look thouroughly shagged," he said to her happily, when they were collecting their clothes later.

"Problem with that?" she retorted saucily, poking her tongue in between her teeth.

"No," he said quickly. "In fact, it makes me want to do it again."

Rose grinned at him. "Well, as much as I would like that. I have a party to go to."

"_We _have a party to go to," the Doctor corrected her.

"You're goin'?" she asked, turning around to face him.

He shrugged. "Might as well do. Jack will already know anyways." He grinned manically at her.

"That's what you're countin' on, isn't it?" she teased. "Want everyone at the party to know, 'specially Jack. 'Cause you harbor some kinda delusion I want him instead."

"Not so far off, is it?" he asked. "You're a young, beautiful woman-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," she interruped, crossing the room to kiss his cheek. "What we just did shoulda more than proved who I belong to."

Just as she snaked her arms around her neck to maybe steal another kiss before they headed out of the safety of the blue box, her mobile blared, effectively ruining the moment.

"What?" Rose snapped when she answered. "Oh, Shareen! Yeah, 'course I'm comin' tonight. Yeah, the Doctor did say he was comin' with me. Let's be nice, though, yeah? Don't scare 'im off. I also wouldn't call him that either," she said exasperatedly, shaking her head. "Bye, Shareen. See ya later!" With a final click, she closed the phone.

Rose sighed. "I suppose I have to go get ready now. Can't be late to my own friend's party."

"Time machine, Rose," the Doctor reminded her.

"Best not," she lamented. "Already been gone long enough for the lot to be suspicious. See you in a few hours, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and she nodded happily.

…

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand reassuringly when they rounded the block to Shareen's flat and already heard loud screams coming from the windows.

He winced audibly.

"Second thoughts?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said honestly, "but already here, aren't I?"

She leaned against her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah. No gettin' rid of me."

"Promise?" he grinned at her.

"Augh," Mickey said in disgust. "I figured you guys would get better if you shagged, but this is worse."

Rose turned bright pink and buried her face into the Doctor's leather-clad shoulder.

"They did shag!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Neither of them tried to deny it!"

Rose groaned, but it was muffled.

"Out with it then, Rosie," Jack complained, tugging her off to the Doctor's arm, much to both of their protests.

"I'm not givin' out details!" Rose shouted, then covered her mouth when she realized she had been so loud.

He smirked. "Now I know you did for sure!"

Jack walked over to the Doctor and patted him on the back. "Congrats, Doc. Rose is a lucky woman as much as you're a lucky man."

"Whatever, Harkness," the Doctor said gruffly, but Rose saw the corners of his mouth twitch up.

They finally reached the flat door, and Mickey raised his hand to knock before someone came spilling out the front door, clutching their stomach and heading for the nearest bush.

"I'll take it that it's already successful?" Rose asked amusedly, eyebrows raised.

Mickey laughed. "Obviously, if she's already got someone that pissed."

The first thing the Doctor was aware of was the overwhelming smell of cheap liquor. The second was a vaguely vanilla scent of a girl's room.

Just as he leaned down to ask Rose where the infamous Shareen was, a girl about Rose's age brandishing a red Dixie cup and a disarming grin threw up her arms and shouted, "Rose!"

"Hi, Shareen!" Rose gushed, reaching out to hug her friend.

They pulled back to beam away at each other, and then started gossiping about what had happened on the Estate to their old school friends since Rose had been gone.

Mickey cleared his throat. "See it's just like ol' times, eh?" he joked. "Leave everyone else in the dust when it's you two?"

Shareen glared at Mickey before tugging him tightly in a hug. "Don't be like that Mickey Micks, you know how hard it is for us to get Rose to grace us with her presence."

He snorted. "Suppose, yeah. She's a bit busy, nowadays."

It was then Shareen noticed the Doctor and Jack, giving them both a once-over. "I'll say. You didn't tell me you'd been this busy, Rose."

Rose's face flushed red. "Shareen, this is the Doctor and this is Jack."

"Don't worry Shareen," Mickey assured, "Rose already has dibs on the older, sticky-uppy ears one as you can tell when they so much as look at each other. You can have Captain Cheesecake."

"He just says that, 'cause he knows I'm way better looking than him," Jack said smoothly, reaching over to place an arm around Shareen's shoulders. "Captain Jack Harkness, and you?"

"Behave," Rose scolded. "Shareen, you watch yourself, he's a randy old thing."

"Shareen Costello, love," she flirted right back. "What'dya say you get us all a drink while I talk to your friend here, and then we can all havea dance?"

"Depends what kinda dance we're talking here," Jack winked.

"Play your cards right," she warned.

Rose giggled. "Jack may have met his match, Micks."

He snorted at that. "That'd be somethin' I'd like to see."

Jack obediently headed off in the direction of the kitchen to procure alcohol, and Rose leaned into the Doctor's shoulder.

"So, Doctor," Shareen rounded on him. "Tell me, what are your intentions with my best mate?"

For once in the entire time she knew him, Rose saw the Doctor completely gobsmacked.

"Shareen," she sighed. "Thought we talked about this."

"I am bein' nice!" she protested. "But you ain't got your dad, have ya? And we know Jackie, bless her, is only gonna slap 'im if he hurts you, and Micks is about as useful as a pile of bricks when it comes to male competition! So, who's job is it to screen 'em, love? Me, always me."

With a final look and a nod, Rose said, "Alright. Go on, then."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Showin' her the stars," he said truthfully. "Fallin' more in love with her every day. Keepin' her safe."

Shareen was about to open her mouth to say something, when the door banged open, hitting the wall with a loud _BANG! _

"Oi!" she shouted, pushing her way through the throng of people to see the rude newcomer. "Watch the way you handle that door-" but she stopped dead whenever she saw who it was.

"Shareen?" Rose asked. "Who was it?"

She got her answer when a drunken Jimmy Stone came stumbling through the foyer, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Who's this new bloke you been hangin' around the Estates with, Rosie?" he asked.

"Get out of here, Rose!" Shareen commanded. "Find the Doctor, and go!"

"Shareen, you didn't invite him, did you?"

"D'you think I'm that stupid?!" Shareen shrieked, moving to stand in front of Rose. "His mate Derek is here, and said he was in town, but I speicifically said-"

"You know I'm gonna kill 'im, right?" came the threatening voice of Jimmy Stone that had haunted many of Rose's nightmares.

"I would really like to see you try," came the amused, but cold tone of the Doctor from behind her. She felt a reassuring and protective hand rest on her shoulder.

"He's a cocky older bloke, a'int he, Rose? You always did have daddy issues."

"I'm warnin' ya, Jimmy," Shareen threatened. "I'll call the bloody police if you take two more steps into my flat."

Jimmy lunged towards them with a roar, knocking Shareen to the ground because of the sudden, unpredicatable move and slapping Rose across the face.

That was the last thing Rose Tyler ever saw of Jimmy Stone.

The next thing anyone knew, the Doctor was pulling him up and hauling him out the door like one might a naughty puppy, handling him by the scruff like he weighed nothing. The look in his eyes was pure Oncoming Storm and it was the most terrifying look Rose had ever seen anyone have in her life.

The Doctor deposited him on his arse on the balcony edge, bending him by the waist towards the concrete below.

Jimmy screamed, "Are you bloody crazy or what?!"

"Not such a tough bloke now, are you?" he asked coldly. "And I think you might be the one that's crazy. Striking someone that's very precious to me."

"She's just usin' ya," he spat at him.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed behind him, but his vision went red, and he contemplated letting Jimmy fall.

"Doctor, let him down, he's not worth it," came the calm voice of Rose behind him.

It was this that let his vision return to normal, and set the man back onto the ground.

"If I ever see you again, you will never have existed," the Doctor promised darkly, making Jimmy scarper away out of the Estates.

He turned around to survery Rose. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she promised. "Probably just a bit of a bruised cheek."

"Who was that creep?" Jack asked, disgust in his voice.

"Jimmy Stone," Mickey filled in from behind. "One of Rose's abusive ex-boyfriends. Thought he was in jail," he spat.

Rose moved over towards Mickey, gathering him in a hug. "I know, Micks. He definitely deserved it."

"What did he do to you?" the Doctor demanded.

"I'll tell you later," Rose assured, turning to hug the Doctor and cling onto his leather jacket.

His arms came around to hug her and rub soothing circles on her back.

"I don't know about you lot, but that was enough excitement for the whole year for me," Shareen said. "I'm gonna send everyone home."

…

"You really are jeopardy friendly," the Doctor mused later as they laid on Rose's bed.

"I think you're just jeopardy friendly," she mused. "I was never this bad before you."

"I beg to differ," he said. "I met you because Autons attacked your work and you were sent down with the lottery money, and apparently before that you attracted an abusive boyfriend."

The unanswered question hung in the air between them.

_What did he do to you? _

Rose took a deep breath, and started to speak. "When I was sixteen, I went out to a club with Shareen. We went to see some local band that was tryin' to make a name for themselves. The rumor was they were hot, and they were gonna travel to America to score a record deal. An' I was goin' through this phase of thinkin' I didn't need my A-levels, so I thought the next best thing would be to travel. What I didn't expect is, I fell in what I thought was love with the drummer, Jimmy Stone."

The Doctor's arms tightened around her, and she took a deep breath before beginning again. "Shareen and I went to their first show they were playin' and when they got off stage, Jimmy sought me out. I was flattered. No bloke had done that before. He got me a pint, and we talked. He was older, and cool, and a bit fit, and he liked me. That's pretty much all a sixteen year old girl cares about. Anyway, he convinced me to officially quit school and leave mum and live with him and the band. Things were goin' good for a while, until the band started doin' bad in their sets, and they couldn't get anyone to pick 'em up for a record deal, so Jimmy started drinkin' heavily. When Jimmy would drink like that, he would get angry, and I was the only one around so he'd slap me around, punch me, or kick me. One day, the band kicked him out 'cause he was actin' like a right prat and not makin' the band look favorable at all, and he beat me within an inch of my life-"

It was here the Doctor made a noise of disgust and pulled Rose even closer to him.

"The neighbors thankfully saw him leavin' the scene, and called the cops. I was put in the ICU for a few days and got the lecture of a lifetime from my mum and Shareen, and then I was forgiven. I pressed charges against Jimmy, and I thought they'd locked him up for a long time."

"No one's ever gonna harm you like that again," the Doctor promised, placing a kiss to the top of her forehead. "I'll make sure of it."

"Have to deal with the Oncoming Storm?" Rose joked, but it was only half-heartedly.

"Oh, more than," he assured, rubbing her back.

"Was just thinkin'..." Rose trailed off, looking at her clock on her bedside table. "It's almost midnight…."

"Another year with an amazing human I love," the Doctor said quietly, placing his lips on hers. "Happy New Year, Rose," he said when he pulled away.

"Happy New Year, Doctor," Rose said contently.

…..

"And you're sure you got all your laundry?" Jackie asked her for the millionth time as they were packing up their stuff to leave.

"Yes, mum," Rose answered, rolling her eyes.

"What about biscuits and a thermos? I could pack some for all of you!" she exclaimed. "Tea is always important."

"We have tea on the TARDIS, mum," Rose reminded her. "There's a whole kitchen."

"Have you got anythin' in?" she asked. "You have been here a week."

"Promise," Rose said, kissing her mother on the lips. "Are you gonna walk us down?"

"Course I am!" Jackie insisted, looking offended. "Why would I not?"

Rose sighed. "Just askin'."

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked, popping his head in the front door. "I'm itchin' to leave all this domestics behind."

"You know-" she began, before she was cut off by a glare from him.

"Don't start," he warned.

Rose sighed, and slung her pack over her shoulders. With one last glance around her childhood flat, she stepped outside into the frosty air, immediately taking the Doctor's hand.

She heard Jackie's footsteps behind them, joined soon by Jack and Mickey's, and the group trudged through the snow towards the TARDIS.

"Don't suppose it'll be soon when I see you all again?" Jackie asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor hopefully. He didn't offer up anything but a shrug.

"Up to the designated driver," she told her mother.

Jackie just scoffed and pulled Rose in for a hug. "You be careful now, sweetheart. And you look after these two. Lord knows they need a good woman in their life."

"I know, mum," she smiled. "See you soon, yeah?"

She just smiled sadly.

Next, Mickey pulled her in for a hug, before a quick pat on the back. "Don't drive Captain Cheesecake too crazy with all that shaggin', alright?"

Rose laughed. "I think he'd sooner ask to join than that."

Mickey shuddered. "That's true. Still, have fun, Rose. Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do." He winked.

"Think that already went out the window," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him, and flouncing back towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor waved at everyone once, before he took out his key and unlocked the door.

Jack kissed Jackie on the mouth, much to the older woman's delight, and he even kissed Mickey, much to his protest.

Rose shook her head fondly, and ushered him into the box in front of her. With one last look at the Estates and a smile, she followed her men into the timeship and onto their next great adventure.


End file.
